Vehicle seats oftentimes include a seat base adapted for mounting to a floor of a vehicle body, a seat bottom supported by the seat base, and a seat back coupled to and extending up from the seat base. The seat bottom may include a support frame, a seat pan pivotally coupled to the support frame, and one or more layers of padding, foam, or other cushioning overlying the support frame and the seat pan. It may be desirable for the various components of the vehicle seat to retain their structural integrity and interconnectivity in the event of an impact upon the vehicle seat.